Clash: Shinigami vs Parrot?!?!?
Mimic "Onii-san!!" Akiko whined. 'Why are you dragging me out here? I wanna be with Echo!" "She sure complains alot huh?" Ahatake asked Shunsatsu who as at his left. The dark haired man scratched the back of his head, unsure of how to answer. The only thing he could seem to muster however, was a sheepish smile. "Heh..." "Echo can get along fine without you Akiko." Ahatake sighed. "Besides isn't Lilith around?" "Oh yea." Akiko mused. "So that explains why blood was pouring from all my faucets this morning." Immediately, Shunsatsu stopped in his tracks, his expression nothing short of shocked. The smile now seemed frozen, his mouth twitching a bit. "Y....you're joking....r-right?" He asked nervously, his eyes slowly looking over to the girl's retreating back. "No." Akiko replied. "You know." Ahatake muttered. "I usually get some sign when she's in town. Dog's forming into packs, blood weeping down the walls." "You're....talking about it like it's....normal...." Shunsatsu's hands shook a bit, but he attempted to walk forward again, trying to ignore the jelly-like feeling in his legs. "It is." Akiko replied cheerfully. "You get used to it after awhile." She smiled as they heard distant barking. "See, I told you." Ahatake said laughing. "...." A now-unnerved boy simply put his hands in his pockets, remaining silent. For the moment, he had been muted by their non-chalant behavior towards this... supernaturally horrifying events. Acting like it was normal was far from his mind. Akiko Pointed her finger at Shunsatsu. "Hado 1, Sho!" She cried and it pushed him effectively snapping him out of his trance. Suddenly they heard a whisper. "Scatter, Senbonzakura." Immediately thousands of pink petals came hurtling at them. "What in the..." At first, Shunsatsu was skeptical, his eyes lazy as they looked in the direction of the voice. Then, he saw the petals, and he immediately understood. "Captain Kuchiki?!" He thought, eyes widening in horror. "LOOK OUT!" Ahatake sent a massive cero at the petals stopping them in their tracks. "Come out!" A man appeared holding a hilt with no blade. But this was not Byakuya Kuchiki. The long hair and face was similar but his eyes were an icy gray. He was dressed in a Shinigami's uniform with a white sash over it. He clapped his hands. "Very good Xiāochú." "What?" "Wrong, Shunsatsu...." The black-haired boy thought, eyes furrowing. "Kuchiki would not attack one of his own." "Who are you?" He asked calmly, not reaching for his sword.... yet. "I am Mozou." He replied slowly. "I am here to battle each of you." He moved the blade less hilt to move the petals even faster at the trio. "Hm!" That's when Shunsatsu's reflexes kicked in. Gripping the hilt of his blade, he unsheathed it, the thin jagged edge cutting through air and colliding with the cherry blossom-like blades. He slashed continuously three times, trying to distance himself between them and his own flesh. Ahatake sent a small cero at them, but it was different from other cero's. It was a small ball and exploded on contact, scattering the petals around. Akiko meanwhile has gone with a direct approach and fired a "Shot of Red Fire" at Mozou, whose used the Petals as a shield. Taking the advantage of the focused shield, Shunsatsu quickly rushed towards it, thrusting his legs upwards to backflip over Mozou's head. Turning around reflexively, he twirled his sword, moving the tip as to stab the sharp edge into the exposed back. A beat of sweat dripped down his face, but his movements were unhesitant. He thrust. But Mozou dodged with Flash Step. "He's fast!" Ahatake thought sending another cero at Mozou, who dodged again. "Release your Zanpakuto." He muttered to them. "See?!?" Ahatake hisses. "This is what happens when Lilith comes to town. Evil follows!" Shunsatsu's colored eyes looked over towards the other black-haired male. "Do you even know where this 'Lilith' is?" He asked, scowling slightly. "Not sure where, but she's somewhere in Karakura." Ahatake replied dodging the ever so annoying pink petals. Raising the jagged edge of his blade, along with fancy footwork, Shunsatsu weaved and slashed through the mist of sakura blossoms, smacking the minature blades away as if he were swatting flies. However, his journey was not completely harmless. A few managed to catch him on the way as he tried to rush Mozou, making him stagger a bit as they sliced his body. "Damn..." Suddenly all the blades returned into sword form, and Mozou now uttered something different. "Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyōrinmaru!" His blade became lengthened, and the guard changed into a four-pointed bronze colored star, and he gained a crescent shaped blade attached to the hilt by a chain. It was time to switch tactics. Shunsatsu immediately stopped in his tracks, raising one free hand and pointing two fingers towards the shifting Mozou, eyes narrowing even more. "Hadō 88. Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!" He was only a few feet away from Mozou when the gigantic blast of electricity erupted from his fingers. It was too fast to dodge, enveloping the opponent in a wave of blue death and explosion. It didn't stop, though, roaring through to burn a path through the forest, annihilating and turning any trees that stood in its way to nothing but ash. But there was a blue flash from where Mozou was standing and he was revealed alive. Ahatake and Akiko were open-mouthed in shock, Akiko more so than Ahatake, as she understood that spell's power. "Splitting Void..." Shunsatsu murmured under his breath. "So, he's a Kidō expert as well...this is going to be a hassle..." Part of his confidence sank a bit under that knowledge, but he held himself firm. Mozou raised a hand to his head and swiped it down, donning a Hollow Mask. "Release your Zanpakuto child." "Do you think I'm stupid?" Shunsatsu retorted in a challenging voice. "I've figured out what you're trying to do, and it isn't going to work!" Mozou's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" Shunsatsu pointed at Mozou with his free hand. "Those Zanpakuto abilities you're wielding right now are the ones of two captains of the Zero Division. At some point, you've had to face them down in order to know of them. Somehow, you've learned how to copy them into your own Zanpakuto as well." His eyes drifted towards the sword. "And now, you're trying to push us into releasing our Zanpakuto, so that you can copy that as well and use it against us. Isn't that right?" "A Magician never reveals his tricks." Mozou replied, swinging his blade and sending a roaring Ice Dragon at Shunsatsu. "You'll have to release your Zanpakuto sometime. If you die, so does your Zanpakuto. Do you wanna have that on your conscience in the next life?" "I don't need to release my Zanpakuto in order to be a match for you!" Shunsatsu retorted, raising his palm out towards the dragon of the blue crystals. "Hadō 81. Danku!" In response, the same shield that defended Mozou from his own assault now raised up to shield Shunsatsu himself. Suddenly Ahatake's fist came out of nowhere, smacking right into Mozou's jaw. This caught him off, guard but only for a moment. "I was wondering when you'd step in to defend your friend, Ahatake Kurosaki." Mozou mumbled getting up. "No kidding." His opponent added, a bit peeved. "Enjoying the show too much?"